


ANOTHER NIGHT AFTER REVOLUTION

by Anne_Carter



Series: One Night [39]
Category: AEW, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter
Summary: Seth continued, “This isn’t a good situation for any of us, but I’m not going to allow either of you two bull-headed nitwits to tear us apart!  So, get all this through your thick heads!”  Roman glanced at the computer screen to see Dean’s blue eyes on him.  “Well?” Seth demanded.After a few seconds, Dean drawled, “Rollins is still a pushy little shit, huh, Roman?”  “Some things never change,” Roman admitted after another few seconds.
Series: One Night [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158113
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	ANOTHER NIGHT AFTER REVOLUTION

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, this is MY world. The puppets dance to my tune *evil laugh*.

**Monday 3/8**

“I can’t believe you guys roped Darby into that.”

“Nobody roped him into anything. He volunteered. Said he owed you,” Roman sternly replied.

“He doesn’t owe me anything!” Dean snapped.

“Tell **him** that!” Roman snapped in return.

Seth mentally shook his head, wondering whether it would be Roman or Dean who left the Skype chat first. _‘Just like old times. Butting heads. Only I can’t physically get in between them this time.’_

Dean irritably rubbed his face with both hands. Behind him, the open balcony doors let the warm Jacksonville air flood his hotel room. “Where are you guys, anyway?”

“Tampa,” Seth calmly answered. “We drove back early this morning. I’m flying out this evening. Just wanted to be sure you’re okay after that match.”

Dean nonchalantly waved a hand.

That’s when Roman exploded. “Seriously, Dean? **SERIOUSLY?** Explosions! Barbed wire! The entire damn ring near being blown up!”

Seth carefully eyed his oldest brother with wary concern.

“You and Kingston both left unconscious! That’s the last thing we saw! And you just wave your hand like it was **nothing?!** ” 

Seth put a hand on his arm. “Calm down, Roman.” When Roman tried to pull his arm away, Seth tightened his grip. “Nonono…calm down, man.” He watched Roman take deep breaths then turned back to the laptop screen. “Look at it from our point of view, Dean, okay?” he asked in a soft voice. “If that had been me or Roman lying there, how would you be reacting?”

“I get it, Seth,” Dean replied in an equally soft voice. “I really do. I’d be acting just like Roman. But it wasn’t Darby’s fight.” _‘And not your fight’_ , he mentally added. When Seth opened his mouth, he held up a hand. “I’m not gonna say anything to him about it. This time. As for Kingston…he and I have got a lot to talk about. Including what happens next. But the two of you **can’t** be involved.”

“So, you’re replacing the two of us? Is that it?” Roman demanded.

Seth saw the anger flash in Dean’s eyes and quickly spoke. “Okay, okay, **time out**. Both of you…time out.” He saw the anger fade in Dean’s eyes and felt Roman slightly relax next to him. “Now both of you listen to me and keep quiet ‘til I’m done,” he sternly ordered.

“Dean, you need to **really** understand that when we heard about this match, we knew it wasn’t going to be a one-on-one,” Seth explained. “Normally, we’d just shake our heads and figure you’d bulldoze your way through it. But since this was an **exploding barbed wire deathmatch** , we were more than a little concerned. Just like you would be if it was either of us were in that kind of match and knowing there would be interference.”

Seth saw Dean curtly nod in acknowledgement. “So, we decided to try and even the odds. And don’t for one second expect either of us to believe you’d do anything different.” He took a deep breath. “But we failed. Failed in what we needed to do. Failed **you**. They made too much noise, and we had to get out. That failure is on **us**. So, when we saw you lying unconscious in that ring after those final explosions, not only were we scared you weren’t going to get up, we felt it was our responsibility that it even happened!” Seth snapped. “Seeing you like that, we vowed total vengeance on those four.” He held up his hand to prevent Dean from speaking and turned to Roman.

“Roman, Dean’s just being concerned about us. You know damn well the last thing he wants is to have us getting buried because of him…or turned into jokes for the rest of our contracts,” Seth continued. “This isn’t a good situation for any of us, but I’m not going to allow either of you two bull-headed nitwits to tear us apart! So, get all this through your thick heads!”

Roman glanced at the computer screen to see Dean’s blue eyes on him.

“Well?” Seth demanded.

After a few seconds, Dean drawled, “Rollins is still a pushy little shit, huh, Roman?”

“Some things never change,” Roman admitted after another few seconds.

Seth rolled his eyes even as he saw the two men exchange a slight grin.

“Look, Roman, nobody…and I mean **nobody** is going to replace you and Seth,” Dean quietly spoke. He leaned forward to emphasize his words. “You two are my brothers…my **family**. We’ve been through hell with each other, against each other, and for each other.” He paused, then continued. “Just because Seth worked with Buddy Murphy doesn’t mean he’s replacing me and you. And just because you’re working with Jey Uso doesn’t mean you’re replacing me and Seth. We work with whoever we need to work with when we need to do it.”

“We’re sorry, Dean,” Roman said after a few seconds. “Seth and I should’ve been able to keep Gallows and Anderson from interfering.”

“You two didn’t fail me so get that out of your heads,” Dean firmly replied. “I mean that.”

Seth slowly smiled as Roman continued to relax.

“One day, Roman….one day, Seth…I really believe we will all three will be standing together again,” Dean continued in a low steady voice. “Promotions won’t matter then because we’re going to run this **entire business** …no matter how many promotions there are. **We** will run this business. Nobody else.” He touched his fist to the laptop screen in front of him.

“Believe that,” Roman firmly agreed, placing his fist against the laptop screen in front of him.

“Hell, yeah,” Seth grinned, touching his fist to Roman’s.  
  
  
 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
 **Tuesday 3/9**

Sitting backstage at the TNA arena, Don Callis smirked. “Yeah, Kenny, I just saw it. Just like we planned.” Before he could say another word, he felt a heavy hand come down on his shoulder. He started to glance upwards then cried out as the chair under him was swept away. He fell to the floor with another cry, his phone sliding across the corridor.

Callis, glasses half hanging from his ears, shook his head as he tried to get to his hands and knees. He heard Kenny Omega’s worried voice screaming from the phone lying against the opposite wall. Before he could say a word, he felt a heavy weight strike the side of his head; and he fell unconscious to the floor.

Hundreds of miles away, Omega gripped his phone and screamed, **“DON! ANSWER ME!”**

After a few seconds, he heard an unrecognizable voice hissing a reply, “Don can’t come to the phone right now.”

Then the call was disconnected.  
  
  
 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
 **Wednesday 3/10**

It was hours before _Dynamite_ would go live, but Moxley moved through the shadows of the building like a ghost. Quietly searching for another person who hugged the shadows.

He finally saw the person he wanted to find. He studied the younger man for several minutes before conceding their similarities. Not that they physically resembled each other. But they were both loners by nature. The similarity ended because he’d found his family. Darby Allen had yet to find his.

Slowly Mox walked forward, allowing his footsteps to echo in the shadowy hallway. He saw Darby’s head turn slightly and knew the younger man was watching him closely. He inwardly smiled at Darby’s hunched shoulders, recognizing his own tendency to physically draw within himself when facing a potential threat.

Sitting on a large metal trunk used to store maintenance equipment, Darby silently waited, eyes on Moxley.

Mox stopped next to the trunk then slowly turned his head to study the younger man. 

To his credit, Darby met his eyes and didn’t look away.

After a few seconds, Mox nodded once, eyes never leaving Darby’s. Then he patted the TNT title next to the younger man. “Good luck,” Mox said before continuing to walk away.

He smiled to himself knowing Darby’s eyes were following him until he turned into an intersecting hallway and disappeared from sight. _Now to find Eddie._  
  
  
 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
“It’s Wednesday night and you know what that means!” Jim Ross began the broadcast of _Dynamite_. 

“Sorry, JR, I’m getting something from the back…Dasha Gonzalez,” Excalibur interrupted.

Settled comfortably on the couch, with his daughter in his arms, Seth saw the young announcer standing in front of a dressing room door. Under the name _Kenny Omega – AEW Champion_ was a white sheet of paper with black lettering from a Sharpie.

_If you’re going to flash the weapons, use them._

“What’s going on?”

Dasha turned to see Kenny Omega looking at her with an irritated look on her face. She mutely pointed to the paper.

Omega stared at it then ripped it from the door. “Cowardly threats! Someone can come and talk to me if they have a problem! But, no…a coward attacked Don Callis last night and now this?!” Omega ripped the paper in half, then crumpled it in his fist and threw it to the floor. He raised his championship belt in silent challenge then pushed his way past Dasha and into his dressing room.

Dasha flinched as the door was slammed in her face. “Uh…back to you, Excalibur,” she murmured.

In Iowa, Seth quietly chuckled and automatically patted his daughter’s leg. “Yeah, Roux, it’s Wednesday; and we know what that means.” He shifted his daughter slightly and grabbed his phone to quickly text his older brother.

_‘Are you thinking what I’m thinking?’_

In Florida, Roman was watching Ethan Cage’s match with Lee Johnson with more than a little interest. After a few moments, he returned the text.

_‘Remember who we’re talking about. It’s never that simple.’_  
  
  
 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
  
  
A stern-faced Omega, flanked by Gallows and Anderson, stood in the ring during the final minutes of _Dynamite_.

“Last night, Don Callis was brutally and cowardly attacked at _Impact_ ,” Omega seethed. “He’s not a competitor in the ring! He’s a manager! A manipulator of events!” Omega began to pace. “But he was attacked **from behind!** ”

Gallows stepped in front of Omega. “And we’re going to find out who did it,” he assured the champion. 

“And that person is going to wish he’d never been born!” Anderson bellowed.

Omega nodded. “And as for that stupid juvenile little note on my dressing room door? What is this? Middle school? Passing notes? I know who left it! Kingston! Moxley! Shoving out your chests and posturing like a couple of thirteen year-old kids!” He looked directly into the camera. “That’s because you couldn’t get the job done in the ring, Moxley!”

Everyone was startled to hear a siren wail. Then the video wall started a countdown.

“Oh, look! Look!” Omega pointed to the video wall. “Can’t even come up with your own ideas, copycats?”

When the clock reached zero, all the lights in the arena went dark.

“What the hell!” JR exclaimed.

Explosions boomed throughout the arena and smoke bellowed from under the ring. Fire exploded from the ring posts, dimly illuminating the three men in the ring. Through the smoke they saw the ring actually bucking up and down as further explosions occurred. Then the lights went dark again.

Seconds later when the lights came back on, everyone could see Omega and the Good Brothers lying motionless in the ring. 

They could also see three men standing over them.

“Jon Moxley!” JR exclaimed.

“And Eddie Kingston!” Excalibur added.

“Oh my God…that’s…that’s... **Sami Callihan!** ” Tony Schiavone yelled.

Callihan reached into his jacket pocket and slowly pulled something out and held it high over his head.

“Is that Don Callis’ glasses?” Excalibur asked.

“It is,” JR grimly confirmed.

With a wicked grin, Callihan threw the glasses down next to Omega’s head then viciously brought his boot down…completely destroying the eyewear.

Kingston threw back his head and laughed.

Moxley slowly raised he microphone in his hand. “We don’t **play** , boys,” he angrily spoke. “We make **war**.” He looked directly into the camera, sending his next words to the two men who would completely understand them. “And take **vengeance**.” Then he threw the microphone down onto the mat.

“I’d say Omega, the Good Brothers, and Callis have one hell of a problem,” Schiavone stated.

“And may God have mercy on their souls,” JR solemnly pronounced.


End file.
